The Secret Keeper
by mitch.schou
Summary: My representation of the night Lily and James made Peter their secret keeper, through Peters eyes, this fanfic will be completely Peter. Some things may not be canon, but that usually just be my mistakes when writing (Eg. representing a character in the wrong way). Hope you enjoy, one of my first fanfics. :)


Walking along the cold street of Godrics Hollow were three of the closest friends

you could imagine, but they weren't as close at the moment because one of their

number was feeding information to their biggest enemy, Lord Voldemort. Peter who

was lagging behind the others was in deep thought when Sirius shouted over his

shoulder, "Hurry up there Wormtail, if we keep having to wait for you the next time

we see James we'll be in our nineties!" Remus chuckled but Peter forced out a

laugh trying not to show he was embarrassed, he would get his revenge for ten

years of being teased.

They walked for what felt like hours but in reality was only five minutes before they

reached a small cottage. Sirius jumped the steps two at a time and basically

attacked the doorbell. Footsteps inside announced the arrival of James who burst

through the door with a massive smile on his face. Peter could hear Lily telling

James to slow down.

"Padfoot! Moony! Wormtail!" James practically yelled and seized them all in a hug

before any of them could say hello back.

"Merlins Beard Prongs calm down mate!" said Sirius

"Yeah, don't want any of my bones broken!" Chuckled Remus.

Peter once again forced out a laugh.

"Come inside, come inside! Tables set, let's eat! Harry's awake so we can be as

loud as we want!" Said James really fast.

Peter, Sirius and Remus stepped inside and headed to the kitchen to see Lily

holding baby Harry who was eating a small pie. Harry had always liked Sirius and

sure enough as soon as Sirius entered the kitchen Harry dropped his pie and was

struggling in Lily's arms saying "Paddy! Paddy!" Sirius ran over, ruffled Harry's hair,

gave a quick kiss to Lily and then pulled up a seat at the kitchen table and waited

for the others. When everyone had sat down at the table Lily served dinner which

was a fantastic roast pork.

"My god Lily, this roast tastes great!" Said Remus "Hear, hear!" Agreed Sirius and

James. Peter said nothing but continued to look down and play with his food.

"Peter, you're awfully quiet tonight, what's going on?" Said Lily. Peter jumped to

attention and said in his usual squeaky voice "S-sorry?" "I said you're awfully quiet,

what's wrong? "Oh, oh nothing, nothing at all." Lily looked suspicious but didn't

press the subject and instead turned to James to ask if he could get the dessert.

James pushed back his chair which scraped loudly against the wooden floor.

Lily and Sirius were deep in conversation about Harry as James was placing three

tubs of ice cream on the table when Remus seized his chance to talk with Peter

quietly. "Peter, would you mind a word privately? Remus whispered close to Peter and was surprised when Peter jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh, yes sure Remus"

said Peter pushing his chair out from under the table and waiting for Remus to lead

him somewhere. Remus took Peter out the front door and onto the porch. "Yes

Remus what is it?" said Peter in his squeaky voice. "Why are you so quiet tonight,

do you know something? As in do you think you know who's feeding information to

Voldemort?" Asked Remus. Peters eyes widened and his stomach lurched. "As a

matter of fact I do and I'd prefer if this stayed between us. I think it's Padfoot." Said

Peter nervously. "Padfoot you say? I have the same feeling. Come back inside I

doubt Sirius would make a move with four other people with wands around him."

Peter nodded and they headed back inside.

"Where've you two been?" said Sirius eyeing them suspiciously. "Oh, just getting

some fresh air." Said Remus with anger in his eyes. "Oh, really? Said Sirius

standing up with equal anger etched on his face. James was looking between

Remus and Sirius two of his closest friends when Sirius shot a spell at Remus,

missing him by a few millimetres. "HOW DARE YOU!" Roared Remus and Sirius

screamed back "HOW DARE YOU? I knew I should never have trusted a werewolf.

You were out there speaking with Peter about how you think I'M the one feeding

information to Voldemort, trying to get him on your side, so you can draw attention

away from yourself!" "You would bring my condition into this Sirius you worthless

excuse for a human being!" Screamed Remus and he wrenched open the door

walked out onto the street and disappeared with a flick of his cloak. Sirius as well

was gone in a matter of seconds walking in the other direction when he too

disappeared. "Peter" James's voice called to him "Lily and I have discussed with

Padfoot about who our secret keeper will be. Padfoot said that you should be the

one who will protect us. Will you take our secret and keep it with you as we send

our lives into your arms?" A huge firestorm of pride erupted inside of Peters

stomach. "I- I will" a brief flicker or golden light flashed around himself, James, Lily

and baby Harry and the Fidelius Charm was finished.

_"My Lord, the Potters have made me their secret keeper" Squeaked the voice of the _

_traitor. "Good" hissed a voice of pure venom, enough to make the hairs on the back _

_of your neck stand to attention. "They will be dead by tomorrow." _


End file.
